


Одиночество в сети

by Umbridge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Задание: лишайник (одиночество)





	Одиночество в сети

Ты заботишься о ком-то, кроме себя? Нет. Думаешь о ком-нибудь? Нет. Тебе грустно? Ты плачешь?  
Эрен трет глаза большими пальцами, потом стирает все, что написал.  
Ему хочется сообщить миру важное, весомое о себе. Чтобы не было так одиноко.  
Приложение звякает — пришла новая история. Еще один участник присоединился к приложению «Ты можешь!» и уже настрочил сообщение.  
Эрен открывает ссылку и читает:

Ник: капрал  
Тема-диагноз: птср, окр.

Ага, сойдет. Эрен читает все темы, он хочет хоть к чему-то принадлежать. Прибиться к кому-то, чтобы не было так пусто.

Капрал пишет: я убивал, видел, как умирают мои друзья, мои люди. Я отвечал за них, но не мог их спасти. Их кровь, их дерьмо, их кишки пачкали мою форму, мое лицо. Я никак не могу отмыться. С самого детства. Мою руки с хлоркой, протираю поверхности, расправляю кровать по сто десять раз. Я считал. Не могу выйти из комнаты, если осталась хоть одна складка.

Эрен нажимает на фото в профиле.

На него смотрит серьезное красивое лицо. Мужчина, старше лет на пятнадцать. Эрен всматривается в него. Взгляд серых глаз строгий, но губы добрые.

Эрен повторяет шепотом: я убивал… их дерьмо пачкало мою форму…

Нажимает — написать личное сообщение — и набирает:  
— Привет, капрал. Я скоро умру, и мне не с кем поговорить. Все либо жалеют, либо извлекают выгоду. Что мне делать?

Он уверен, что никто не ответит. Но капрал отвечает через минуту.

— Хочешь пообщаться? Я всегда за личную встречу. Меня зовут Ривай. Мой номер, — потом цифры, а потом, — звони. 

Эрен набирает телефон и тут же стирает. Нет, это смешно. У него есть друзья. Или были, неважно. 

Он идет в ванную, ложится в горячую воду, представляет капрала. Серьезного сероглазого военного. Который убивал людей. Фантазирует, какие у него руки и какой голос. 

Эрену вдруг хочется потрахаться с ним. Сегодня, сейчас. Он ласкает себя, почти чувствует, как должны целовать мягкие губы капрала Ривая. Хотел бы потянуть дольше, но давно не дрочил, и кончает за пару минут. 

Смотрит кино, читает, ложится спать. И все думает о незнакомом человеке в сети. Надо встретиться. Хотя бы позвонить. 

Он забывает про приложения и группы, в которых состоит. Ему не терпится проснуться утром и набрать заветный номер.

 

На следующий день Эрен пишет капралу смс.  
«Давайте встретимся». 

«Идет. В кафе», — тот в ответ отправляет адрес и время. Встреча завтра, в одном ресторанчике в Сохо. Эрен там еще не был. Он гуглит, сохраняет маршрут. Ладони влажные, словно он уже едет туда.

 

Эрен очень боится встречаться. Он как будто восстал из мертвых, вылез из склепа и начинает жить заново. И это сложно.  
Он долго моется, потом одевается, поглядывает в зеркало на свое бледное мертвое лицо. 

Эрен берет такси. Метро или автобуса ему не пережить. Он знает, что вернется обратно, если зайдет в вагон и окажется в толпе. 

В такси играет тихая музыка. Эрен трет потные руки о джинсы, вдыхает поглубже. 

Столько звуков, столько красок вокруг. Город как приборная доска в космическом корабле. Как показывают в кино. Столько людей повсюду, и Эрен мчится в своей гладкой капсуле через их чужую вселенную к заветной точке.

Он выходит у кафе, в ушах все еще музыка. Шагает в открытые двери.

Ривая невозможно не узнать. Наверное, потому что он единственный тут в перчатках. Или потому, что похож на военного. Даже в расслабленной позе видна особая выправка. 

Ривай протирает стол влажной салфеткой, когда Эрен подходит и садится напротив. 

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Эрен и добавляет, — это я писал, что умираю.

Ривай продолжает протирать стол.

— Здравствуй, — отвечает он, и от его голоса у Эрена в животе разливается тепло. Смех, болтовня не пугают больше, не злят. Людям вокруг хорошо и весело, и Эрену тоже становится отлично.

Ривай складывает салфетку и кладет ее в пепельницу. Ухмыляется.

— Как тебя зовут? Лишайник? 

— Эрен. Мой ник означает одиночество. Рассказать вам, отчего я умираю?

— Нет. Я тоже умираю, — отвечает Ривай и добавляет, — только медленнее тебя. У тебя красивые глаза. Предлагаю умирать вместе.

Эрен не может удержаться, улыбается. Мысль о смерти вдруг кажется забавной. По крайней мере сейчас. По крайней мере рядом с Риваем.

— У вас тоже красивые глаза и голос. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, забывают даже, что должны сделать заказ. 

— А все остальное?

— Прекрасное. Не хотите поехать ко мне? — спрашивает Эрен.

— Сегодня нет. Но завтра погуляем в парке. И я подумаю еще.

Потом он кладет на стол руку в перчатке и касается кончиками пальцев руки Эрена.

И Эрену кажется, что сколько бы им ни осталось, это время стоит пяти жизней. Он кивает, подзывает официантку. Ему вдруг отчего-то очень хочется чаю.


End file.
